


His Mother's Eyes

by Amethystia



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Travel AU, accident with time turner
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-03-13 07:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3373442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethystia/pseuds/Amethystia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An accident with a time turner sends Hermione Granger back in time. To the Marauders Era. Stuck while she figures out how to get back, she realizes the past is not what she was told it was. Lily Evans is just an unassuming Ravenclaw and James Potter has never looked twice at her. So where's the epic love story? It's their seventh year and Hermione learns they've never even met. She finds James different than she expects and falls for him somehow. And somehow, by some twist of fate, he finds her fascinating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Many Turns Was It?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Welcome to my new story. Yes. It is very AU. I have at least 5 chapters already planned and an idea of where the story is going. I just need to work out specifics. So I hope I can update this quickly. So, read, review and enjoy!

Hermione Granger paced back and forth at the top of the Astronomy Tower from which Albus Dumbledore had fallen only hours before. She had never particularly liked or trusted Dumbledore, but Harry had. And Harry was her best friend, what hurt him, hurt her. She heaved a sigh and dug one of the time turners she'd taken from the ministry last year out of her pocket. She hadn't used it. But liked to carry it, as a reminder of her past. She put it on now, just for comfort, not with any intention of using it. She fingered it as she continued her pacing.

Before she knew it, she was falling through the air, landing with a thud, on the cold stone floor. She looked around, startled, to find herself on the floor of the Astronomy Tower, but it was much colder. Much much colder. She shivered in her thin robes. It had been a balmy late spring night, even for Scotland, just a moment ago. But, despite the cold, it was all just the same. Then her gaze was drawn to the time turner still in her hand and she cursed her stupidity. In playing with the time turner, she had used it to go back in time. Now she just had to figure out _when_ she was. Pulling her robes tight to herself she darted down the stairs of the tower and made her way to where she knew the Headmaster or Headmistress' office would be. Finding out just who that was would go a long way to figuring out when in time she had ended up.

She reached the gargoyle statue at the same time as someone else and crashed right into them. She fell backwards and looked up to see a somewhat younger Dumbledore staring down at her. Well that narrowed things down considerably.

"Professor Dumbledore! I need your help!" She exclaimed. He frowned at her.

"I don't believe I know you, child, yet you are wearing Hogwarts robes, Gryffindor ones in fact, and I make a habit to know all my students, especially Gryffindors, since it was my old house."

"Yes well, that's because I'm from the future. I, uh, was playing with a time turner and ended up here, but I have no idea _when_ here is.” She admitted, holding up the time turner in question.

“Oh. How many turns do you think you used?” Dumbledore asked, curiously.

“I don’t know, sir.” Hermione replied honestly.

“Well, my dear, the year is 1978. January 18, 1978, to be exact. When did you come from?”

Hermione wasn’t sure how much to tell him, but she decided that telling him the year she came from wouldn’t hurt.

“It was June 1997.” She told him. He frowned.

“Nearly 20 years? That is a very long time.” Dumbledore said, a twinge of disbelief in his voice.

“Yes, it appears so.” Hermione said, guardedly.

“Well, we will have to see what we can do about this. For now, you can stay here and attend classes in your current year level. We can say you are a transfer student. Placement tests are in order, since you said you came from June, and now it is January.” Dumbledore began to muse.

“Well, sir, I’ve just finished my sixth year with top marks and I achieved all my OWLs last year. I have taken nearly every course Hogwarts has to offer, which is why I have a time turner in the first place. Also, I wasn’t sure if I would be returning for my seventh year, due to extenuating circumstances, so I began to read up on seventh year courses, which means I might not be as far behind as you think.” Hermione explained, all in one breath.

“Extenuating circumstances?” Dumbledore asked. Hermione just shook her head.

“It’s best if I don’t say too much, sir, we wouldn’t want to disrupt time.”

“Of course not.” Dumbledore said with a smile. “Come up to my office and we can finalize the arrangements.” He then turned to the gargoyle and said, “Fizzing Whizbees.” The gargoyle jumped aside and Hermione followed Dumbledore into his office. Once inside he offered her a cup of tea which she politely declined.

“So,” Dumbledore began as he sat behind his ornate desk, “You still have not told me your name.” Hermione deliberated for a moment then decided using her own name would be simplest and if need be she could make everyone forget, or at least Dumbledore, once she figured out how to get home.

“My name’s Hermione Granger.” She told him.

“It’s lovely to meet you, Miss Granger. You are a Gryffindor, correct?” He asked. She nodded. “Good, that makes things easier. Our current Head Boy is a Gryffindor and he can help show you around.” That startled Hermione. She knew who Head Boy was in 1978. She had hoped to avoid anyone related to those she knew and James Potter was at the top of that list. If descriptions were correct, he looked exactly like Harry, except for his eyes. Hermione didn’t think she could deal with someone who looked like her best friend but wasn’t. Not when she was trapped in the past.

“That’s not necessary. I know my way around Hogwarts.” Hermione protested.

“Of course you do, but we must keep up the appearances that you are a transfer student and a transfer student wouldn’t know her way around.”

“Oh yes, of course, sir.” Hermione internally cursed the fate that had brought her back to this exact time.

“Good, good. Now. I will speak to all the teachers very soon and we will set up the placement tests. Now, we shall go see Professor McGonagall, the Head of Gryffindor House about getting you a dorm.” Dumbledore continued, oblivious to Hermione’s discomfort.

“Okay, Professor.” Hermione said as she followed him out of the office. She had also known that McGonagall was Head of Gryffindor in this time. She had always liked McGonagall and McGonagall had always liked her. She was glad of one familiar trustworthy face in the past. They made their way down the hall and towards the Transfiguration Corridor. Professor McGonagall was teaching when they arrived but Dumbledore pulled her aside and explained the situation. Her face momentarily betrayed her shock but then it was schooled back into her usual cool mask. She looked at Hermione and approached her.

“Good afternoon, Miss Granger. Professor Dumbledore has agreed to take over my class while I show you to your rooms.” McGonagall kindly told the girl. Hermione smiled at her and nodded, following the older witch down the corridor towards the Gryffindor Tower. They went past the portrait of the Fat Lady, which surprised Hermione, as she assumed she’d room with the other Gryffindor seventh year girls. They stopped in front of a portrait of a young woman in a red dress.

“This is Diana. She can be trusted to keep a secret. The rooms beyond this portrait are yours. Not much, a sitting room, a bedroom and a bathroom. But we thought it best to give you private rooms, as our seventh year girls dorms are full. You may pick a password.” McGonagall explained.

“Crookshanks.” Hermione said immediately, in honour of her crazy cat, whom she already missed. McGonagall raised an eyebrow but nodded to the lady in the portrait, who smiled in acknowledgement.

“Good. The House-elves had prepared everything. Dinner is at 6, I trust you can find the Great Hall?” The Professor asked. Hermione nodded. “Well, go on, get settled. I will see you at dinner, Miss Granger.” McGonagall added, with a kind smile. Hermione returned the smile and entered her new room. She looked around with a gasp. She started when a House-elf popped into existence next to her. Normally House-elves avoided her, because of S.P.E.W.

“Missy Granger! Professor Dumbledore be informing Hatty that you needed new clothes. Hatty brought some. Hatty be putting some in the bedroom. Hatty be giving Missy a warm cloak now.” She said as she handed Hermione a warm furlined cloak, which Hermione gratefully took with a heartfelt “thank you”. The House-elf muttered and popped out of existence. Hermione sighed and put on the cloak. She sat down in a chair by the small fire that was roaring in the corner of the sitting room. She glanced at her watch but realized it would not display the right time now that she’s come to the past. Against her better judgement she called for Hatty.

“Uh, Hatty, could you tell me the time?” She asked the House-elf when she popped into the room.

“Yes, Missy, it be 3pm, Missy.” Hatty replied.

“Thank you, Hatty, you can go.” Hermione said as she changed her watch to the actual time and Hatty popped away again. She felt horrible for calling on the House-elf for such a silly thing but she did not want to be late for dinner. Now she had a moment to rest before she faced the brunt of 1978 Hogwarts.


	2. James Potter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione meets James Potter. In the library, of course.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, here's chapter two. Not as fast as I'd hoped, after I got that lovely review to motivate me. But I lost what I was typing twice because my computer clearly hates me. So, here it is, finally. Read, review and enjoy!

Hermione felt very alone at dinner that evening. Everyone was staring at her, after Dumbledore introduced her as the new exchange student. He hadn't specified where from and she hadn't had time to think up a story so she just said she'd rather not talk about it yet. She took the opportunity to look around for people she knew or had heard of. She was shocked to find the red hair and green eyes she knew so well, the girl who could only be Lily Evans, sitting by herself at the Ravenclaw table, absorbed in some textbook. Wasn't she supposed to be a Gryffindor, and Head Girl at that? The Head Girl badge was on someone she did not recognize at all, a Slytherin, actually. The Head Boy was easy to spot. She would know that hair anywhere. There was something about James Potter that held her gaze. And it wasn't entirely his resemblance to Harry. Something about him attracted her. She watched as he laughed at something a young man who could only be Sirius Black had said. She recognized Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew easily enough, the Marauders sat together at the Gryffindor table, as she assumed they always did. She couldn't help but glare subtly at Wormtail, knowing he would be the reason her best friend would grow up without parents.

Finally dinner ended and she returned to her new rooms. She slipped into the pajamas a house-elf had clearly left for her, frowning and muttering about restarting S.P.E.W. in the morning. She collapsed into bed and was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

Hermione was startled awake the next morning by a loud pop. She looked over to find Hatty the House-elf staring at her with big eyes.

"Hatty is to be informing Missy Granger that Breakfast be in half an hour and she is to go to the library in an hour."

"Thank you, Hatty." Hermione murmured. The house-elf nodded and disappeared. Hermione quickly got out of bed and took shower. She then put on the Gryffindor robes that had been provided for her and the warm cloak that Hatty had given her the night before.

Breakfast was peaceful by comparison to dinner. She was one of the first there and finished her meal quickly, trying to get to the library as soon as possible. The library was one of the few places she always felt safe. The books never lied or manipulated. Books were always there, when no one else was. Hermione was so absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice when she went barreling into someone in front of the library doors. The boy, or young man, really, had and armful of books, which went tumbling to the floor. Hermione gasped and dropped down to help him gather them up.

“I am so so sorry!” She exclaimed as she handed him a few of them and finally got a look at his face. She blushed deep red when she saw that it was James Potter. He blinked at her with his hazel eyes and she stood up quickly.

“It’s alright, don’t worry about it.” He assured her. “You must be Hermione Granger, the exchange student Professor Dumbledore told me about.” He added, holding the library door open for her, despite the books in his hands.

“Y-yes. I’m Hermione. You must be the Head Boy. Potter, right?” She asked as she followed him inside. He grinned at her.

“James Potter, at your service.” He said, putting his books on the table then giving a flourishing bow. Hermione giggled slightly and blushed. James chuckled and grinned at her. Before anything else could be said Professor McGonagall swept into the room.

“Ah good, you are both here.” She began, “We can begin promptly with the Transfiguration placement test. When it is finished, each professor will come in one by one and give their placement tests. Once all are finished, the staff will meet to discuss which classes to place you in. You will both be exempt from classes tomorrow so that Mr Potter can show you around.” She continued, “Mr Potter will instruct you on our rules and customs here at Hogwarts.” She gave a sharp glance to James then, “If I find out you have tried to trick Miss Granger in anyway or have told her some stupid rule that does not exist, you will be spending the rest of the year in detention with me. Is that clear, Mr Potter?” She added. He nodded.

“Yes, Professor.”

“Good. Now, on to the test.” McGonagall said.

The test went well. Very well. McGonagall was very impressed by the end.

“Miss Granger, you did extraordinarily well. I do not think there is any more I could teach you. You could take you NEWT right now and pass with flying colours.” The professor told her, awe clear in her voice. “But I think it would be best if you joined my seventh year class. Mr Potter can let you know how far we’ve gotten, as he is one of the top in the class.” She went on.

“Thank you, Professor.”

“You’ll receive your class schedule tomorrow. The rest of your professors will be in here today to administer their tests. I will see you on Monday in class, Miss Granger, Mr Potter.” She finished and left. As she opened the door to leave, Professor Slughorn waddled in.

“Good Morning! You must be Miss Granger!” He greeted jovially. Hermione managed a strained smile. She had never much liked Professor Slughorn. “I’m Professor Slughorn. It’s nice to meet you! Shall we get started?” He continued. The test went very well as well.

“I am very impressed, Miss Granger. You will definitely have a place in my Seventh year class. And I’d like to invite you to have tea with me and few fellow students tomorrow evening.” He informed her as he left. Hermione just nodded. She had no desire to join the Slug Club again, but it might be a good idea anyway.

The rest of the tests went just as well, each teacher incredibly impressed with her.

“That was amazing, Granger. You are crazy smart.” James said, when the tests were finished.

“I just study a lot, that’s all.” Hermione said with a shrug.

“Clearly,” James said with a chuckle, “Well, if you are done studying for a while, there’s a Quidditch Game this afternoon. Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. I’m the Captain and a Chaser.” He added.

“I’d like that.” Hermione said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you go. Its not as good as I hoped. But the next chapter will be better, I promise.


	3. I've always liked Quidditch Players

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione starts to go to James' Quidditch practices and games. She gets to know him and his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I am so drunk right now, but I wrote most of this this morning so I felt you needed me to finish it and post it tonight. Sorry for any mistakes with the last few lines, I wrote them very drunk while watching a movie. As always, read, review and enjoy!

The game that afternoon was enjoyable. Hermione had always liked to watch Quidditch. At first, it was something she’d done out of habit, when Harry had first joined the Gryffindor team, but later on, when she had better understood and read up on the game, she had come to enjoy the wizarding sport. She applauded loudly when Gryffindor won, their seeker, whom Hermione did not know, catching the snitch triumphantly as James Potter scored yet another goal. The score ended in 250 to 40 for Gryffindor, Hermione laughed to herself and wondered idly if Gryffindor produced the best Quidditch players because of their daring and lack of fear.

Hermione wandered down from the stands and pulled her warm cloak tighter about her, casting a light warming charm to make it slightly more comfortable for her walk back up to the castle. She was halfway there when a hand on her shoulder caused her to jump.

“Sorry to startle you, Granger, just wanted to see if you enjoyed the game.” James fell in step beside her and Hermione fought a grin.

“I enjoyed it immensely, Potter. My best friend back home is an excellent Seeker, and though I don’t play the game personally, I find it challenging and rewarding for both players and spectators.” She said, rambling again, trying in vain to fight the blush that crept its way up her cheeks.

“Whoa, you coulda just said you liked it, Granger, no need to go all textbook on me.” James said, laughing and clapping her on the shoulder. His hand, when anticipating his touch, sent a shiver down her spine that had nothing to do with the cold. “And where is home anyway? Dumbledore never said.” He added, looking down at her curiously.

“France.” Hermione answered, quickly, as it was the first place that came to mind.

“France? You don’t sound French.” He said, skeptically. Hermione hurriedly came up with a cover story.

“That’s because I moved there from London when I was nine. My parents are muggles, though I have a magical aunt, who lived in Paris. My parents didn’t know what to do with me after a few years of accidental magic and when she witnessed one of my outbursts on her yearly visit, when I was 8, she told my parents everything. My parents reacted okay I guess, but my aunt offered to have me live with her in France and they jumped at the chance. I moved shortly after my ninth birthday and I’ve been living with her ever since.” Hermione thought it was a pretty good story, with enough truth, her parents _were_ muggles and she _did_ have an aunt in Paris, whom the family spent summers with. Hermione was fluent in French as well, which would add to the cover story.

“Oh. That makes sense. I didn’t know you were a Muggleborn. Though I guess if you have a magical aunt you aren’t exactly Muggleborn. Was one of your parents a Squib?”

“No, my aunt, who’s my mom’s sister, is much older than she is, and was already attending magic school in France, Beauxbatons, actually, when my mother was born. Her parents decided to keep my aunt’s magic from her, unless she showed signs of magic herself, which she never did.” She added to the story, it was also true that her aunt was thirteen years older than her mother. What she left out was that her mother had two brothers as well, born within those thirteen years.

“Ah okay. I suppose they wouldn’t have wanted your mother to be jealous and try to do something stupid. I hear that sometimes siblings of Muggleborns can be quite a handful if they don’t have magic themselves.” As he said that, Hermione was reminded of Harry’s Aunt Petunia and her jealousy for her sister and her subsequent treatment of Harry.

“I guess it’s a good thing that I’m an only child.” She said, with a laugh. James laughed too.

“I guess so.” He said, grinning, “So, did you attend Beauxbatons until now? I hear they have _Veela_ there.” He asked then, looking intrigued. Hermione thought quickly.

“No, my aunt taught me, along with a few tutors. Despite being a Muggleborn, she’s quite well respected in the Magical Community in France.” She decided on. Then added, on impulse, “They aren’t quite so caught up in Blood Purity there as they are here.” She knew James was a Pureblood, but from what she knew, he didn’t have a problem with Muggleborns, although it was quickly becoming clear that the past was much different than she thought.

“Ugh, I hate all that Blood Purity stuff. My parents are against it too, but they have to pretend to be all for it, otherwise they could get kicked out of all their social circles. I mean, most people they hang out with don’t mind Muggleborns and Half-Bloods, but things have to be done slowly when you come from a Noble House.” The last part sounded as if he was quoting someone, a little sarcastically. Perhaps one of his parents had said such a thing. She smiled.

“Well, I hear the Slytherins are the ones who really push the Blood Purity stuff anyway. Were your parents Gryffindors too?” She asked, knowing the answer was yes, but knowing that she shouldn’t already know the answer.

“Yep. Potters have been in Gryffindor for generations, though there a have been a smattering of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Even a Slytherin a few generations back, but I think he got disowned or something.”

“His family disowned him for being a Slytherin?” She asked, thinking the Potters were a little more accepting than that. James laughed.

“Nah, he got disowned cuz he killed his mother’s favourite House-elf when it washed his socks wrong or something.” He explained. Hermione looked shocked. Though she was sure the story had been embellished over the years, she as still taken aback that someone would kill another living creature over something so petty. And she thought the punishment should be more severe than being disowned.

“He only got disowned for that?” She asked, unable to stop herself. “Wasn’t he sent to Azkaban or something?”

“Azkaban? For killing a House-elf? Are you kidding?” He looked at her, his eyebrows raised. Then he laughed. “Oh, Muggleborn, right. Didn’t your Aunt ever explain anything about House-elves to you?” He asked.

“Well yes…but they are still living, breathing beings…”

“Granger…House-elves _live to serve._ Most would rather have a terrible master than be free. And if their master is kind, they _absolutely love their jobs._ Imagine doing the thing you love most for your entire life. That’s what life is for a House-elf.” He told her, slightly condescending.

“But…but…they’re _slaves_ …”

“Without a master to serve, a House-elf’s magic will deplete and die, as so will the House-elf, they literally _need_ to serve a master or they will _die_.” He said, looking at her with a sigh, “Didn’t your aunt ever explain any of this to you?”

“No…no one, not even my tutors told me any of this. I…I didn’t know they would _die…”_ Hermione choked out, suddenly very ashamed of S.P.E.W. and all the things she had tried to do for the House-elves of Hogwarts.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay.” James said, suddenly, thinking she was about to cry. “Whoa girl, they’re just House-elves, no need to get so emotional.” Hermione laughed.

“You’re right. Oh Merlin, I can’t believe I didn’t know that, oh wow. It’s just…I used to leave little knitted clothes for the House-elves in my aunt’s house, trying to free them…and I started this thing called the Society for the Promotion of Elvish Welfare…”

“You do realize the initials for that are SPEW, right?” James asked with a laugh.

“Trust me, you aren’t the first person to mention that.” Hermione said, grinning, as she remembered Ron and Harry saying just that the first time they had seen her buttons. She looked up to find they had reached the Entrance Hall. James looked up to and smiled.

“Join me for Dinner?” He asked, as they made their way to the Great Hall for the evening meal.

“I’d like that.” She said, and followed him to the table, where they joined Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

“Moony, Padfoot, this is Hermione Granger, our exchange student from France. Hermione, these are my friends, Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.” He introduced as they sat.

“Pleasure to meet you, Miss Granger, I’m Remus Lupin.” Remus introduced himself, as James had made to no effort to indicate who was who, though Hermione had already known. Hermione smiled at him.

“Nice to meet you too, Mr Lupin.”

“Please, call me Remus.”

“Then you must call me Hermione.” She liked this young version of Remus already.

“Stop hogging the lady’s attention, Moony.” Sirius said just then, calling attention to himself, “Sirius Black, at your service, Lady Granger.” He added, giving a mock bow while still seated.

“Padfoot, you’re an idiot.” James said, punching his best friend in the arm. “Ignore him Granger, the rest of us do.” Hermione smiled. She was suddenly reminded of Harry and Ron and a tear sprung to her eye.

“Hey, Hermione, are you okay?” Remus asked, concerned. She smiled and wiped the tear away.

“I’m fine, it’s just watching those two makes me miss my best friends.”

“You had to leave them in France?” Remus asked. She nodded.

“Yes…I didn’t even get to say good bye…my parents didn’t give me any warning when they came to pick me up...” She scrambled a lie together, she hadn’t meant to say the first bit, as true as it was.

“Can’t you send them an owl?” James asked, having finished teasing Sirius and returned to the conversation. Hermione shook her head, trying to come up with a good reason why.

“They’re leaving today to go to Australia. They never gave me an address and I don’t have an owl I trust to find them, I don’t think any of the school owls could and I had to leave mine with my aunt since my parents are afraid of him.” She told them, her voice sad, which made it more believable.

“That sucks.” Sirius said, having listened as soon as James had stopped bugging him. Before they could question her any further a small rat-like boy came skidding to a halt next to the table. He looked shyly at Hermione then looked to his friends for an explanation. Hermione had to fight to keep from glaring at him.

“Did I miss anything? Is Dinner any good? Who’s this?” Pettigrew asked all in a rush. His friends laughed.

“Wormtail, this is Hermione Granger, our exchange student. Dumbledore introduced her last night.” James explained. “Granger, this is Peter Pettigrew.” He added. Hermione nodded slightly.

“Oh, hello Miss Granger, nice to meet you.” Pettigrew said politely. Hermione gritted her teeth slightly.

“Nice to meet you too, Mr Pettigrew.” She replied.

“Call me Peter.” He said. She hide a grimace behind her napkin then forced a smile.

“Okay, Peter.” If anyone noticed how she didn’t ask him to call her by her first name, they didn’t comment. They all dug into their food then, a steady conversation forming, mostly between Hermione and Remus, who discussed books and school and other things, with James occasionally adding a few things and Sirius being himself and laughing loudly and joking around. Hermione would have felt very comfortable if it weren’t for Pettigrew, who was mostly silent, but was still there and Hermione would never feel comfortable around him.

That night, Hermione fell asleep content and dreamed of James Potter.

The next few weeks were a blur of classes and Quidditch, as Hermione continued to attend James’ games, and even his practices. She felt drawn to him, and he to her, it seemed. He would always look for her in the stands and wave to her. He still called her Granger, but it was said with affection, not properness.

She got on quite well with Remus too, and often studied in the library with him. She even helped Sirius play pranks at times. She got on well enough with the rest of Gryffindor but never really made any other friends. She had always felt more comfortable being friends with guys anyway, if Harry and Ron were any indication. Sure, she was friends with Ginny and Luna, too. But Harry and Ron were her best friends, as James, Remus and Sirius were fast becoming here.

She liked James a lot and wondered if he liked her too. It was in those moments she felt truly like a teenage girl. She realized that she had technically missed her eighteenth birthday, as her birthday was in September and she had been of age since the beginning of 6th year.

She told James her real birthday when he asked, and said she was eighteen. It was easier that way. She didn’t want to have to lie any more than she already did, at least not to him.

One day, in late March, Hermione was sitting by the window in the library. She had long lost interest in whatever book she had been reading. She was staring out the window, once again daydreaming about James Potter. Until a voice brought her back to reality.

“Hey, Granger.” The owner of the voice was none other than James Potter. He came and sat next to her and she started, turned to look at him and smiled. He chuckled a little.

“Sorry to startle you. What were you thinking about?” He asked.

“Nothing.” She muttered, blushing. He grinned at her, and ran a hand through his hair.

“So, I was wondering…would you, uh, like to, uh, go on a, er, picnic with me? By the lake? Tomorrow?” He asked, hesitantly. Hermione blushed deeply, but smiled.

“Like a date?” She asked. He blushed, too, and laughed nervously.

“Yeah. Exactly like a date.” He paused. “I’m asking you on a date. Is that okay?” He ran his hand through his hair nervously again, smiling at her.

“Yes, yes, of course it’s okay.” Hermione gushed, impulsively throwing her arms around James. “I’d love to go on a date with you.” She added. She could feel his laughter even as she drew away.

“Good, it’s settled then. We have a date tomorrow. I’ll be outside your portrait at 4pm. Okay?” He verified, as he sat down next to her again. She nodded and they fell into an easy conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so, you liked it, right? Please say you liked it. Drunk me is very insecure. Up next, Hermione and James' first date! Yay!


	4. First Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and James have their first date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, here you go, chapter four...its short, I know. But I had to cut it off there. I mean, I suppose I could have gone into more detail about the months that pass at the end of the chapter, but I honestly couldn't think of anything else at this moment. So, as always, read, review and enjoy!

Hermione sorted through the clothes in her closet in a huff. It was moments like these that she wished she had a female friend. Or a male friend with good fashion sense, both of which she was severely lacking. She was nervous and excited all at the same time. Finally she chose a knee-length navy skirt and a sky blue blouse, with ruffled sleeves. She was admiring her outfit in the mirror when she gasped at the state of her hair. It was as bushy as ever. She ran her hands through it, trying to order the frizzy curls. Eventually she brought out her wand and used a spell she’d learned to get rid of the worst of the frizz. But it was still pretty bushy. Hermione sighed and gave up. It was then she heard a knock at the portrait.

“Your gentleman caller has arrived, Hermione.” Came the voice of Diana, from her secondary portrait over the fireplace. Hermione smiled at the beautiful painted woman.

“Thank you, Diana. Tell him I’ll be right out.” She said, as she pulled on a light cloak with a water-repelling charm, in case it rained. She took a moment to collect herself and then walked toward the portrait. Diana opened it for her and Hermione smiled when she saw James standing there, wearing a nice set of trousers and a dress shirt, with an open cloak on top. He held a bunch of wildflowers out to her when he saw her and she smiled even wider, blushing lightly.

“You look beautiful, Hermione.” James said, using her first name for once.

“You don’t look half-bad yourself, James.” She replied. He grinned and handed her the flowers.

“I picked them for you…well, Remy helped…” He said, looking a little sheepish. Hermione just laughed.

“Remy’s always better with Herbology type things.” She conceded. James nodded and laughed too. “But they are quite beautiful. I’ll have to remember to thank him.” She added with a smile. He grinned at her.

“So, I thought we’d go out by the Black Lake?” James said as they made their way out of the castle. He slipped his hand in hers and she smiled at him. When they reached the Lake, Hermione saw that James had already laid out a picnic for them.

“Oh wow, James! It looks wonderful!” She gushed. James smiled at her.

“I was hoping you’d like it.” He replied, pulling her down to sit next to him on the blanket he’d laid out.

They laughed and talked and ate and enjoyed themselves immensely. The sat there together and watched the sun set over the Black Lake and James put his arm around her. Hermione sighed contentedly and laid her head on his chest. They stayed like this long after the grounds had grown dark.

“It’s getting late.” Hermione noticed eventually, as the stars twinkled above them and reflected on the surface of the lake.

“You’re right. We should go in.” James conceded and helped Hermione to her feet. With a wave of his wand their picnic disappeared.

“Where did you send it?” Hermione asked curiously. James grinned.

“The House-elves told be to send it all back to the kitchen when we were done and they would deal with it. Apparently you are a favourite among House-elves.” James informed her. Hermione laughed. She’d actually come to like the House-elves in these past months. She had discovered that Dumbledore had made Hatty her personal elf and the little creature loved Hermione, who was always kind to her and never punished her, but still let her do her work and called on her for various things. In turn, the rest of the Hogwarts Elves adored her as well.

“All it took was a little kindness. I expect Hatty put in a good word for me. She adores me for some reason.” Hermione explained. James just grinned at her.

“You’re easy to adore.” James said, putting his arm around her and pulling her close for their walk back to the castle. Hermione blushed and punched him lightly in the chest.

“You think you’re so smooth, Potter.” She muttered and he laughed. He squeezed her close and kissed the top of her head.

“You know I am, Granger.” He said confidently. It was Hermione’s turn to laugh at that. They walked all the way back to Hermione’s rooms, laughing a joking.

When they reached the portrait of Diana, James turned to Hermione.

“I had a really good time. Thank you, Hermione.” James said.

“I had a great time too, James. Thank you for inviting me.” Hermione replied. James smiled, then leaned down to kiss her forehead. Hermione laughed and pulled him into a real kiss.

“Wow, okay, that was unexpected.” James told her. Hermione frowned.

“Unexpected good, or unexpected bad?” She asked.

“Good, definitely good.” James replied and pulled her into another kiss. Hermione smiled into the kiss and wrapped her arms around him. They pulled apart when they heard someone clear their throat. It was Diana, watching them from her portrait.

“I think that is quite enough intimate contact for the first date.” She informed them. James laughed.

“Come on, Di, it’s the 70s! Live a little!” He said. Diana just scoffed at him and Hermione had to hide a smile.

“Alright, James, I’ll see you tomorrow.” Hermione said, earning an approving look from Diana and a pout from James.

“Okay. Goodnight, Hermione.” James said, and kissed her forehead one last time. As he walked away, Hermione spoke the password and Diana let her into her rooms.

The next few months past blissfully. Hermione fell deeper and deeper in love with James, as the war raged on outside Hogwarts. At this point Hermione had begun her research and tried to figure out what to do. It would be almost a year before she figured anything else, but she had stopped caring about messing with the past. She had changed so much already. It hardly mattered now. It had actually occurred to her that this might all have been meant to have happened. That she was always going to go back in time and fall in love with James Potter. Now she just had to find out how to make the past appear the way she’d always been told it was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Yay! Up next, Hermione and the Marauders graduate from Hogwarts and a special surprise is in store for Hermione!


	5. Graduation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and the Marauders graduate from Hogwarts, Hermione gets asked a shocking question, Dumbledore is creepy and Hermione and McGonagall have a heart-to-heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Chapter 5! I'm posting this right before class so sorry if it seems rushed. Read, review and enjoy!

“Mione, babe, if you don’t get O’s in all your NEWTs I will be very surprised. Come, stop pacing and sit with me.” James called to her as she paced up and down beside the Gryffindor Table at breakfast. It was graduation day for the seventh years and their NEWT results would come sometime during the summer, but that did not stop Hermione from being herself and worrying constantly. Of course, that wasn’t all she was worried about but James didn’t know that yet.

“I don’t know why you’re worried about your NEWTs, Mione, it’s not like we need them. We’re at war. We’re just gonna join the Order like all the other good little Gryffindors.” Sirius said, stopping shoveling eggs into his mouth just long enough to look up at her say the words before returning to his eating.

“Yeah, well the war’s not going last forever, we have to have to have something to fall back on.” Hermione retorted, leaving out the fact that very few people around her would actually survive the war long enough to actually have a career. Of their group, only Remus Lupin would be so lucky. If lucky was an apt word for a werewolf who would get to teach for a year at some point in the future.

“We fall back on James’ money. He’s rich, he can support all of us quite nicely for the rest of our lives.” Sirius stopped eating now, grinning up at Hermione, until James punched him in the shoulder.

“It’s not my money, Sirius, it’s my parents’ money.” He reminded his friend. Sirius shrugged.

“It’ll probably be your money by the end of the war. It’s just semantics. The money is as good as yours. Besides, your parents adore me, and Moony, and I’m sure they’ll adore Mione as well so they’d probably support us anyway.” Sirius amended.

“Did you just imply my parents are going to die in the war? That is very rude.” James informed his best friend, frowning at him.

“No man, I’m just lazy. Come on, let me be lazy.” Sirius moaned, dropping his head to the table in defeat.

“Guys, can we just stop arguing? Its graduation! It’s supposed to be a happy occasion.” Remus interjected before things could escalate any further. Hermione sat down the, looking rather dejected. She had a feeling what was coming next.

“Oh yes, my parents are coming up for the ceremony! I think yours are too, right Moony?” James jumped right onto the change of topic. Remus nodded, then looked at Hermione.

“Are your parents coming, Hermione? I know they are muggles, but the school makes special allowances for Muggleborns so that their parents can see them graduate, right?” He asked her. Hermione scrambled to find a lie.

“I hope they do, Mione, I was looking forward to meeting them.” James interrupted before she could say anything. Hermione felt immensely guilty then.

“Um, no, they couldn’t make it. Work commitments, I think.” Hermione answered vaguely, knowing full well there was no way her parents could come to graduation, since they weren’t technically her parents yet in this point of time. James looked very disappointed.

“That sucks.” He said, pulling her close. Sirius sniggered.

“He’s just disappointed because he was planning to ask your dad for your hand in marriage. So old-fashioned, our Jamie.” He pointed out. “Ow! Stop hitting me!” He added, when James punched him in the shoulder again. Hermione blinked, looking between them both. James sighed.

“Way to go, Sirius.” He muttered. Then he shrugged and pulled away from Hermione. “I was going to do this after the ceremony, and I’d spoken to your dad, but that’s not gonna happen now and Sirius ruined the surprise, so I might as well ask now.” He stood up from the bench, then got down on one knee. Hermione blushed and looked down at him.

“James…” She started, but then he produced a small velvet box and opened it to reveal a beautiful ring. It was quite a large diamond set in a somehow ancient but also well persevered looking platinum band. It shimmered and she could almost feel the very old magic in the stone. She gasped and put a hand over her mouth as he spoke again.

“Hermione Jean Granger, would you do me the honour of being my wife?” He asked, his voice hopeful. Hermione broke into a huge grin.

“Yes, yes!” She cried, not even caring that nearly every eye in the Hall was on them. There was applause as he slipped the ring on her finger and she flung her arms around him. If she had looked up, she would have noticed the puzzled look on Dumbledore’s face, and the hint of happiness mixed with slight confusion slipping through Minerva McGonagall’s stern mask. But instead she buried her head in James’ shoulder, her face beaming as he picked her up and put her back on the bench, sitting down next to her. Hermione cuddled into his side and held her hand out to admire the ring—her ring.

“It was my grandmother’s. I asked my parents to send it when I told them I wanted to marry you.” James explained. “They are so excited to meet you later, by the way.” He added, smiling at her.

“Oh James, it’s so beautiful.” Hermione gushed, unable to take her eyes off the ring.

Later that day, after receiving congratulations from nearly everyone in the school, even people she hardly knew, or only knew by sight, it was finally time for the graduation ceremony. Parents and other relatives surged off the train and into the carriages to come into the school grounds. Chairs were set up in neat rows on the grounds.

The ceremony itself was uneventful, but it was afterwards that things got interesting. Hermione was pulled into tight embraces by James’ parents. They gushed over her. Mrs Potter pulled her aside and asked when she’d like to start planning the wedding. Hermione smiled and said as soon as possible. Mr and Mrs Potter insisted that she come stay with them as soon as possible. Hermione was grateful for that, since she still wasn’t sure where she was going to stay.

It was then that Dumbledore pulled her aside.

“Miss Granger, what are you doing?” He asked her. Hermione looked confused.

“What do you mean, Professor?” She asked.

“You’re from the future! You can’t disrupt the past by getting _married_. I don’t think it’s a good idea.” Dumbledore informed her. Hermione looked at him, livid.

“I am _stuck_ here, Dumbledore! I can do whatever I wish! You forget, I know what is going to happen.” She retorted.

“Yes, and you won’t tell me! I can help!” Dumbledore insisted.

“When I need your help, Professor, I will ask for it.” She told him. Then turned on her heel and returned to James and his parents.

“What was that about, Mione?” James asked.

“Nothing. Dumbledore just wondered where my parents were.” Hermione lied. She hated lying to James, and hoped eventually she’d be able to tell him the truth.

“It’s too bad they had to miss your graduation, Hermione.” Mrs Potter sympathized. Hermione nodded and smiled at him.

“Picture time!” Sirius shouted then, herding everyone together. “You!” He called to a random person, “Take our picture!” He handed the camera to the young man, who shrugged. “Come on everyone, huddle up!” He grabbed Hermione, James, Mr and Mrs Potter, Remus and Pettigrew. The boy snapped their picture and handed Sirius back the camera.

James’ parents left that evening, promising to be at King Cross the following day to meet them. Hermione wandered back to her rooms after the celebrations. She looked around the rooms and sighed. She didn’t know what to do in the morning. She needed a plan. She had no money, nowhere to stay. She was about to call on Hatty and ask advice when there was a knock on the portrait. She looked up at Diana as she entered her portrait above the fireplace.

“Professor McGonagall is here to see you, Hermione.” Diana told her.

“Let her in, Diana.” Hermione said, sitting down on the couch. Diana nodded and returned to her other portrait. It swung open and revealed Professor McGonagall.

“Miss Granger, may I come in?” McGonagall asked politely. Hermione stood and nodded. McGonagall entered and came to stand beside the fire.

“I suggest we sit. We have much to discuss.” Her professor told her, sitting primly in one of the armchairs by the fire. Hermione sat back on the couch.

“We do?” She asked curiously. McGonagall nodded.

“The whole school is aware of your engagement to James Potter, and while I fully support the union, I worry about the consequences.” She began, “As one of the few here who know you are from the future, I wonder if you have considered the consequences of changing anything in the past.” She continued, giving Hermione a stern look. Hermione sighed.

“Professor, I know it must seem odd, my apparent lack of concern for changing the past…but I have to tell you…the past is not what I was always told it was.” Hermione admitted to her favorite professor.

“Is it perhaps and alternate universe type scenario?” McGonagall suggested. Hermione shook her head.

“I don’t think so. It’s unlikely that a time turner would send me to an alternate universe. The only way it could send me back in time at all is if I was always meant to come here.”

“That is the way a time turner works. Time always strives to correct itself.” McGonagall said with a nod.

“I have a lot of experience with Time Turners. You yourself gave me one in my third year, so that I could attend every class the school had.”

“You used a time turner to _attend classes_?” McGonagall asked, shocked, “And I allowed you to?” She added.

“Yes. I also used it to save the life of Sirius Black, and a Hippogriff named Buckbeak. It was in using it for that that I realized that time is fixed. My best friend saved a lot of lives, with a particularly well casted Patronus Charm. He...originally, I guess…thought his father had come back from the grave to cast the charm…they looked so alike, you see…but when we went back in time he kept waiting for his father to appear, but when he didn’t…he cast the charm himself, knowing he could do it because he realized he had _already_ done it.” Hermione explained. “And because he couldn’t let his godfather die.” She added.

“Sirius Black, as in your betrothed’s best friend?” McGonagall verified. Hermione nodded.

“The very same.”

“So Sirius Black is your best friend’s godfather? I only know of three people who would name Sirius Black their son’s godfather. I always wondered why you chose those four to become close too…” McGonagall trailed off and Hermione realized she had said too much. But there was no going back now. She needed to tell her suspicions to at least someone, and McGonagall seemed the best person.

“I am going to tell you something, but you must promise not to tell anyone, especially Dumbledore.” Hermione said. McGonagall frowned.

“But Dumbledore could help.” McGonagall said. Hermione shook her head.

“He will use this information against me and against the people I love. If my suspicions are true, he has already hurt people close to me, now and in the future and I cannot let him do more.” She insisted. “I will need you to swear on your magic.” She added.

“It is rare a Muggleborn is aware of such oaths. But if this is that important to you, I will swear.” McGonagall said.

“Thank you, Professor.”

“I solemnly swear on my magic and all magic that came before me, that I, Minerva McGonagall, will not tell a single soul, especially not Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, anything that Hermione Jean Granger tells me from this point forward. So mote it be.” The older woman swore. Hermione nodded, and felt the surge of power around the two of them.

“I will start with my past, because it will be a good background to base the rest of the story on.” Hermione began. She took a deep breath. “I was born on September 19, 1979. My parents are dentists. I’m not even sure if they are married yet in this time. I didn’t know I was a witch till nearly a year after I turned eleven. It was August of 1991 when you came to my house and told my parents and me that I was a witch.”

“I told you that you were a witch?” McGonagall clarified. Hermione nodded.

“Yes, and you took my parents and me to Diagon Alley for the first time.” She verified, smiling. “You told me about Hogwarts and the Houses, and recommended I read _Hogwarts: A History_ , which I did that very night. You gave me my Hogwarts Express ticket and told me how to get on the platform. It was on the train that first time that I met the two boys that would become my two best friends. Ronald Weasley and…Harry Potter.” She paused and McGonagall looked at her with a shocked expression.

“Harry _Potter?_ As in _James Potter_ , who you are currently _betrothed to?_ ” She asked. Hermione nodded.

“Yes, his son, actually…maybe my son…I’m not certain…but that’s part of my suspicions. You see, Harry Potter is quite famous in the time I come from. He defeated the Dark Lord Voldemort.” She continued. McGonagall flinched slightly at the mention of Voldemort’s name.

“An eleven year old defeated You-Know-Who?” McGonagall asked, awe-struck. Hermione shook her head.

“No. He defeated You-Know-Who when he was only a baby, barely a year old. But it wasn’t anything he did. There was a powerful protection spell cast when little Harry’s mother cast herself between You-Know-Who and her infant son. He was going to spare her, you see.”

“Spare her? But he doesn’t spare anyone!”

“He does when his most loyal follower asks him to. Especially when that follower has the potential to be an excellent spy and is the one who discovered the danger that baby would be to him in the future.”

“But, who is it then? If it isn’t you?”

“Oh I think it is me, but that I will find out a way to make everyone believe that it wasn’t me.”

“Why?”

“Because, in the future, James Potter marries Lily Evans, they have a son named Harry and its Severus Snape’s love for Lily Evans which causes him to ask You-Know-Who to spare her.”

“Lily Evans? But James has never spoken to her! He only has eyes for you!” McGonagall was quite confused at this point. Hermione sighed.

“I cannot change things. I mean, well, I _can,_ but I will have to make everyone believe that that is what happened. It has to happen that way. Then Dumbledore will make the decision that will shape the future. He will place little Harry with his ‘mother’s’ sister, Petunia, and her husband and young son, who will use and abuse Harry until he comes of age. Dumbledore knows full well what will happen if he leaves Harry there. But he won’t listen to reason, he won’t listen to you.”

“To me?”

“Yes, you try to convince him it’s a bad idea but he won’t listen. You watch them and discover they are the worst sort of muggles, but he won’t head your warnings.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“Nothing, yet. Well, nothing unusual, I’m just going to marry James, give birth to Harry, and plan. I have an idea, but I don’t know if it will work. I have to do more research.”

“Are you going to join the Order, then?” McGonagall asked. Hermione nodded.

“Yes. James and I are, along with our friends.”

“For how long?”

“Until I die.”

“Is that soon?”

“October 31st, 1981.”

“You know the exact date of your death?”

“Yes.” It was a simple truth. Hermione knew full well she would have to cast herself between Harry and Voldemort, moreover she _wanted_ to.

“What can I do to help?”

“Keep an eye on Peter Pettigrew.” Hermione requested.

“Pettigrew? But he’s your friend.”

“That _rat_ will _never_ be my friend.” Hermione spat, anger welling up in her. McGonagall looked taken aback.

“What is he going to do?”

“Become a Death Eater, betray James and I, frame Sirius, kill a street full of muggles, try to kill Harry several times. The list goes on.” Hermione said, attempting to calm down. She continued, “There will be a prophecy. Dumbledore will be interviewing people for the Divination Professor position and one will tell it to him. Snape will overhear part of it and tell You-Know-Who. That part will cause him to go after Harry. Pettigrew will tell him where we are. It will be Sirius’ idea to make him secret keeper, because everyone will assume the secret keeper is Sirius. I’ll admit, if Pettigrew were loyal, the idea would be brilliant.” Hermione sighed.

“So, change it. Make Sirius the secret keeper, or Remus.” McGonagall suggested. Hermione shook her head.

“I can’t. He needs to find us. The curse has to rebound of Harry because of the protection spell and kill him. But there is a few things I can do.”

“Like what?” McGonagall asked.

“Destroy some Horcruxes, or at least figure out what and where they are for future reference.”

“Horcruxes?” McGonagall looked shocked.

“Yes. Voldemort made six so far. He inadvertently created another as he was dying, his soul latching on the only living thing in the room.”

“Harry.” McGonagall said. “A living horcrux.” Hermione nodded.

“Harry doesn’t know that, and he doesn’t know I figured it out.” She added. “Though it is fairly obviously, I think.”

“Well, you’ve given me a lot to think about. Now, to the other matter.” McGonagall went on. Hermione looked up at her.

“Other matter? She asked. McGonagall nodded.

“Of where you will stay over the summer and what to do about money.” She elaborated.

“Oh, yeah…I was worried…James and his parents invited me to stay for part of it, but it would be weird if I didn’t go home first for at least a few days.” Hermione wondered aloud.

“Yes, it would. So, I am going to give you 100, 000 galleons to support you.” She said, handing her a pouch. Hermione gasped.

“No, it’s too much…I can’t…” She stuttered out.

“You can and you will. I suggest you stay at the Leaky Cauldron for a while. The pouch is connected a vault at Gringotts that I opened in your name. The goblins are sworn to secrecy about it.” McGonagall continued, forcing the pouch into the unwilling girl’s hands.

“Thank you, professor.” She said.

“Enough of the professor. Please call me Minerva.” McGonagall insisted.

“Thank you, Minerva. You must all me Hermione then.”

“Of course, Hermione. I have also taken the liberty of releasing Hatty into your service. She will be your personal elf. I know you took a liking to her while you were here.” Minerva added. Hermione smiled.

“Thank you! I really did.” She said. “Hatty!” She called then. Hatty popped into existence.

“Yes, Mistress?” She enquired, blinking her big eyes. Hermione smiled at her.

“Could you please see that my things are packing into my trunk and it is placed on the Hogwarts Express? Then go to the Leaky Cauldron and ask that a room is prepared for me? I will apparate there from the station tomorrow morning.” Hermione requested. Hatty nodded vigorously.

“Of course, Mistress! Hatty be doing so right away!” The elf replied happily and popped into the bedroom to collect Hermione’s trunk.

Minerva and Hermione bid each other goodnight and Hermione retired to her room, after asking Hatty to wake her up on time for breakfast in the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, there you go! Hermione has a plan for the summer, as I'm sure many of you were wondering about. She'll have to come up with some excuse for her parents not being at her wedding though. Next up, planning and the wedding!


	6. I do, I do!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione and James get married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness, I am so sorry this took so long. I started writing and it just became longer and longer! It's over 3000 words! Probably the longest single chapter I've written for any fanfic ever! It was just going to be the wedding, but I realized I needed more lead up to it. I thought about doing the wedding as a seperate chapter but that would throw off my carefully laid of plans. So instead you get the beautiful long chapter! Read, review and enjoy!

Hermione enjoyed her time at the Leaky Cauldron. The train ride back to London had found her cuddled with James and chatting with Remus and Sirius. They had been surprised when her parents had not been at the station to greet her. Hermione had shrugged and said they probably had to work and she would just apparate home. She went to the apparition point in the station and apparated to the Leaky Cauldron. She spent the week there, trying to figure out how she could explain none of her family attending her wedding.

She had finally come up with the only solution that would explain the fact that James would never meet her parents, or her aunt, for that matter. Three days into her stay she wrote a letter to James, after having purchased an owl from Eeylops Owl Emporium, telling him that her parents had been reported missing, and since they never sent letters to the school, she had not found out until she had arrived home. She apologized for not owling sooner, as she had only just had a chance to go to Diagon Alley and purchase herself a new owl, since hers was still in France, and she had been going through her parents’ things and speaking to the police. She said she had just received the news the previous day, that her parents’ bodies had been found in the Thames River. She even included an article from a muggle newspaper that she had transfigured to have her parents’ names.

She hated herself for having to pretend her parents were dead, but she had little other choice. She informed him that the funeral was going to be that evening, and that it was just for family. Her aunt was flooing in from France to take care of the particulars. But to tie up that loose end, she made sure to include that she had informed her aunt of her upcoming nuptials, but that the older woman had declined, citing the danger that was ever present in England and that this would be her last trip here until the war was over. She told James that she had argued and offered to visit her before or after the wedding but her aunt told her to focus on the war and her wedding plans.

She received James’ reply about a day later, in which he apologized for not getting back to her the same day, saying that Sirius had switched all his quills with ones that spouted nonsense. Hermione laughed at that, it was such a Sirius thing. He asked her how the funeral went and apologized for not being there to support her. He also asked when and where she wanted to meet them so she could come and stay the rest of the summer. When she wrote back she told him as soon as possible would be good. She said she was leaving selling her parents’ house to her aunt and she was going to stay at the Leaky Cauldron that night because she had a few things to do in Diagon Alley. He replied within the hour and she assumed his parents must have a home in or around London. He told her he would meet her around five in the evening, take her to dinner then they would return to his parents. He said that if she had a lot of luggage they could drop that off before dinner.

Her reply was short, basically just saying that that would be fine and they should meet at the Cauldron.

She went into the Alley that morning, stopping by Flourish and Blotts to grab a few books, then moving on to Madam Malkins, to get more clothing. She went briefly into Muggle London to get some jeans and shirts. She gazed for a while at a wedding display, wondering when and if she’d be able to get such a beautiful dress. Finally she returned to Diagon and made her way to Ollivanders to deal with her last bit of business.

“Hello!” Mr Ollivander called out when she entered, “I will be right with you!” A few moments later he emerged from the stacks of boxes and smiled at her. “What can I do for you, young lady?” He asked.

“Well, Mr Ollivander, it’s a bit complicated.” She began. He raised his eyebrows, looking intrigued.

“Go on, dear.” He prompted.

“Well, and I don’t know if you will believe me, but I’m from the future. Nobody can know, but I need your opinion on using a wand that either has not been created or has not left your shop yet.” She explained. He smiled at her.

“May I see your wand?” He asked, and she handed it to him. He examined it.

“Hmm, yes…10 and ¾ inch…vine wood…dragon heartstring…suitably flexible…I do believe I have yet to sell this wand.” Mr Ollivander concluded. Hermione nodded.

“I’ve been using it for about 6 months at Hogwarts, where I just finished the remains of what would amount to be seventh year. I’m of age and have been using it outside of the school too, since I’ve been staying at the Leaky Cauldron.” Hermione went on, as Ollivander handed her back her wand. The man nodded.

“Tell me, was it a time turner that sent you back?” He asked. Hermione nodded. “Well then, I see no reason why you cannot use the wand. If it starts to act strangely, just come to my shop and we’ll see if I can figure something out.”

“Thank you, Mr Ollivander.” Hermione told him, with a smile. He smiled back.

“Not a problem, Miss. I look forward to selling you that wand.” He told her as she left the shop. She was just in time to head up to her room and pack her things before there was a knock at her door.

“Come in!” She called. The door opened and James was standing there, smiling at her.

“Hello, gorgeous.” He greeting, as she ran to hug him. He pulled her into a kiss. When they broke apart, Hermione smiled at him.

“I’ve missed you.” She said, as she pulled him into the room.

“I’ve missed you too, Mione. I was sorry to hear about your parents. I was so looking forward to meeting them.” He told her, squeezing her hand. Hermione looked appropriately sad.

“Yeah…the funeral was hard. I hadn’t seen them in a while…it was…unexpected. I spent years at a time away from them but they were still my parents.” She said softly. James smiled sympathetically at her.

“Well, now we have our wedding to look forward to, right? That should help cheer you up.” James pointed out. Hermione smiled.

“That’s true.” She said.

“You all packed?” James asked then. Hermione nodded.

“No need to stop at your parents before dinner. I’ve only got the one trunk and I can send it there with Hatty.” Hermione said.

“Only one trunk? What about the stuff from your parents’ house?” James asked. Hermione luckily had an answer prepared.

“I grabbed a few things, but most of it was clothing I’d outgrown and toys from when I was a child. I gave most of it away.” She explained. James nodded. “Plus, the trunk has an undetectable extension charm and a featherweight charm on it anyway, so it wouldn’t matter how much stuff I put in it. Perks of being a witch.” She added, with a grin. James laughed.

“Alright then, shall we head out?” He asked.

“Sure. Let me just ask Hatty to bring my trunk to your house.” Hermione said. Hatty, having heard her name, popped into existence.

“What can Hatty be doing for mistress?” The little elf asked.

“Could you bring my trunk to James’ parents’ house?” She asked.

“We’re staying at the Potter London Townhome. The address is 48 Winchester Circle. When you arrive, tell the elves you are Mistress Hermione’s personal elf and they will show you to her room.” James added. Hatty nodded.

“Hatty be doing that now.” The elf said and grabbed Hermione’s trunk. With a bow, she popped away.

“Now, to dinner.” James said, taking her hand and leading her out of the room.

“Where are we going for dinner?” Hermione asked as the descended the stairs and exited the Leaky Cauldron into Diagon Alley.

“It’s a surprise.” James said simply, leading her down the street. Finally they arrived at a small, cozy looking restaurant that Hermione hadn’t ever glanced twice at. He held the door for her and then whispered something to the hostess, who smiled, grabbed two menus and asked them to follow her. Hermione watched this curiously. Eventually they reached a door, which the hostess opened for them. On the other side was a small private room, with a table set for two and a fireplace in the corner.

“Oh James! You didn’t have to get us a private room!” Hermione exclaimed. The hostess placed the menus on the table then left. James smiled and pulled out one of the chair for Hermione.

“I wanted to. Only the best for my fiancée.” He said as she sat and he pushed her chair in. He sat across from her. She smiled at him and blushed a little bit.

The meal was excellent and Hermione loved every moment of it. It was perfect and she wished every night could be like this, but she knew it couldn’t, not with the war and the planning she would need to do. But for tonight she shut out her problems and focused on enjoying her time with her fiancée.

Eventually James paid the bill and the exited the restaurant, smiling brightly. He led her to the apparition point in Diagon Alley and apparated them to his parent’s home. Mrs Potter rushed to greet them, enveloping Hermione in a giant hug that reminded her a lot of Mrs Weasley.

The wedding planning began the next day. Mrs Potter and Hermione launched themselves into it. The date had been set for July 15th. Mrs Potter taught her about traditional wizarding weddings and asked her if there were any muggle aspects she’d like to include. It was then that Hermione asked about a dress.

“I know it’s traditional for witches to get married in white dress robes…but you see, I’ve been dreaming of my wedding since I was a little girl and the one thing I always wanted was a beautiful, flowing white dress.” She explained.

“Of course dear, we’ll go dress shopping tomorrow. What of the wedding party?” Mrs Potter told her with a smile. Hermione beamed.

“Oh thank you so much, Mrs Potter!” She gushed, throwing her arms around the woman.

“Hermione, how often must I remind you to call me Dorea?” Mrs Potter admonished.

“Sorry, Dorea…I keep forgetting…” Hermione murmured sheepishly. Dorea smiled at her.

“Don’t worry about it, dear. Now, how about the wedding party? Would you prefer them in muggle clothing or robes?” Dorea pressed on.

“Well…I’m not sure. I guess it would be up to James what he and Sirius decide to wear…and well…I still don’t know who to ask to be my maid of honour…” Hermione wondered aloud. Dorea frowned.

“What about one of your friends in France?” She suggested. Hermione shook her head.

“Most of my closest friends are male, and anyway, my five closest friends left for Australia shortly after I came here, just in case the war reaches the continent.” She said. That was her cover story in case someone should ask about her friends. The five she was speaking about were Harry, Ron, Ginny, Luna and Neville.

“Was there anyone at Hogwarts perhaps then?” Dorea tried. Hermione looked thoughtful.

“I only ever really got close to James and Sirius and Remus…and Professor McGonagall.” Hermione pondered aloud. “Perhaps I could ask her? We’ve become quite close, exchanging letters and such these past few weeks.” She continued. Dorea smiled.

“Minerva is a lovely woman. I think that would be perfect. You should write to her and ask. If she says yes, she can decide if she wants to wear robes or a dress. You could pick a set of both and see which she likes better.” She suggested. “It is your wedding, so you should get the final say.” She added. Hermione grinned broadly.

“I’ll go write to her now!” She said, and hugged Dorea again, before heading up to her room to send a letter to Minerva. Once she had written it, she tied it to the leg of her owl, whom she had named Ronald, because she missed her friend, and sent him off. Minerva replied quickly with an assured yes and that she would wear whatever Hermione wanted her to wear. Hermione rushed to go inform Dorea.

“That’s wonderful, darling! Now all we need is the dresses. I will go speak to my son about his and Sirius’ attire. They are probably flying instead of picking out clothing, like I asked them to.” Dorea said with a sigh and a shake of her head. Hermione had to suppress a giggle, knowing that that’s exactly what her fiancée and his best friend were doing.

Finally the day of the wedding arrived. Hermione had kept her dress a secret from everyone except Dorea and Minerva. No one would see it until she walked down the aisle. She had debated with herself for a good long while about how she would come down the aisle. She had considered asking Remus, or James’ father Charlus, to walk her down. But in the end she decided to walk down alone.

Minerva made her way down the aisle first, her face not quite as severe as usual. Hermione had chosen a beautiful emerald green gown for her to wear. Minerva looked stunning in green and the wedding guests (of which there were few, only Remus, Pettigrew, James’ parents, Remus’ parents, and a few other Gryffindors from their year and a handful of Order members) murmured in awe, unused to seeing Minerva dressed in such a way. When the older woman reached the end of the aisle, where James, Sirius and Dumbledore stood (Dumbledore was officiated the ceremony), she turned to see Hermione begin her walk.

The dress was amazing. It was sweetheart cut, but with sheer lace sleeves that reached her wrists making it look like she had flowers on her arms. The dress itself was pure white, fitted in the bodice, with lace details and a flowing train. She wore a sheer veil as well, held in place by a platinum diamond-studded tiara that Dorea had found in the Potter family vault, which matched her ring. Her hair was half up half down, with some perfectly styled curls trickling down her back. She had used a lot of magic to make her hair perfect for today.

But all of it was worth it to see the look on James’ face as she made her way towards him. He straightened his tie and gave her a huge smile. He had chosen to wear a suit and so had Sirius, once they had heard that Hermione wanted to wear a beautiful wedding dress. And James thought that the woman making her way towards him was the most beautiful woman in the universe. Finally Hermione reached him, and he held out his hand. She smiled at him and put her hand in his and they turned to look at Dumbledore.

“Even in the darkest times, we must remember to find love in one another.” Dumbledore began, “We are gathered here to celebrate the love of two young people. I am honoured to have the great pleasure of joining James Charlus Potter and Hermione Jean Granger in sacred matrimony.” Hermione resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Now, I believe the bride and groom have prepared vows?” He looked and Hermione, then at James. They both nodded. James was to start.

“Hermione, though we have not known each other as long as I would have liked, I feel as if I had known you my entire life. You are beautiful and smart and funny and your laugh can make even the saddest person happy. You are kind to everyone, even house-elves, but you have a fierce side that few can match. You are my light in this dark time and I could not imagine my life without you. I will love you until the end of time.” He gripped her hands in his as he spoke the words and Hermione smiled at him lovingly.

“James, my darling, when I first met you, I thought you were arrogant and brutish but something about you made me want to know you.” Minerva held back a chuckle at that, being the only one present who knew the whole truth. “I soon discovered it was mostly an act and you were hiding a heart of gold and a resolve of steel. You always know how to make me laugh and you are the only one who can make me see past my own pig-headedness.” A laugh from the guests. “You have taught me so much and I hope to keep learning from you and loving you until the day I die.” Tears of happiness (and a small amount of sadness, for just how short her time with James would be) formed in her eyes as she finished.

“The rings?” Dumbledore asked then, and Minerva and Sirius each handed him a ring. He passed the first to James. “Do you, James Charlus Potter, take this witch, Hermione Jean Granger, to be your lawfully wedded wife, in the eyes of magic old and new?”

“I do.” James said, slipping the ring onto Hermione’s finger. Dumbledore handed the other ring to Hermione.

“And do you, Hermione Jean Granger, take this wizard, James Charlus Potter, to be your lawfully wedded husband, in the eyes of magic old and new?”

“I do, I do!” Hermione said happily, slipping the ring onto James’ finger. Dumbledore smiled, his eyes twinkling.

“Then, by the power vested in me, by the Wizengamot and magic itself, I pronounce you husband and wife!” He announced, waving his wand. The two rings glowed briefly, accepting the magical bonding. “You may kiss the bride.” He added. Hermione threw herself forward and kissed James. The kiss lasted a bit longer than intended, they only broke apart when Sirius catcalled and Minerva cleared her throat. Hermione blushed deeply and smiled up at James. He smiled down at her and they turned to walk back down the aisle.

The reception after the wedding ran late into the night. Everyone was glad of the break from the war. Hermione danced until she could no longer mover feet. Eventually James swept her up and they said goodbye to the guests. Then he whisked her off to one of the Potter Cottages for a brief honeymoon. They both knew they would soon have to return to the war, but it would be nice to have a few days to themselves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you go! Up next the brunt of the war and Hermione's research and planning. A lot of it will be of my own creation (the invention of time turners for one, and a few spells and charms I will tweak, or rather Hermione will, lol) so please do not try to find canon in it or tell me its impossible. Oh yes, and for future reference, Hermione IS aware that the horcruxes are likely objects belonging to the founders and she will see what she can do about locating some of them.


	7. Plans and News

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione begins her research and her plans. And gets some not-very-surprising news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, it took longer than expected. But here it is! Yes, I made up most of the stuff in the first few paragraphs, don't kill me! As always, read, review and enjoy!

“Just a bit farther.” James was saying. He led Hermione towards a large set of double doors, while holding a hand over her eyes. They had just come back from their honeymoon, and settled into Potter Manor, which was being used as the current headquarters for the Order of the Phoenix. Many members were staying there as it was unplottable and easier defended than individual homes.

“Oh come on, James! Just tell me where we’re going!” Hermione asked for the tenth time.

“You’ll see.” Was all he said as the doors opened for them. He took his hand off her eyes and she looked around. They were in a beautiful library, row upon row of bookshelves stretched as far as the eye could see. Hermione gasped.

“Oh wow, it’s amazing!” She exclaimed and made her way into the stacks. James smiled at her enthusiasm.

“It’s the Potter Family Library. Our family has been collecting books for generations. I believe it is only rivaled by the Black and Malfoy Libraries.” James explained. Hermione turned to look at him.

“How many books are there?” She asked. James laughed.

“I have no idea, babe. But I think there’s a self-updating catalogue over here somewhere.” He said, heading towards a small table off to the side. He opened a book that was lying in the center and tapped it with his wand. “Transfiguration books.” He said, and a list began to appear on the page. Hermione looked at it in awe.

“But it doesn’t tell you where they are.” Hermione said, peering at the list. James grinned.

“You simply tap the title with your wand and the book with glow, and your wand will lead you to it. It only works if you are a Potter.” Hermione’s face fell slightly and James quickly continued. “By marriage counts, don’t worry. You are a Potter in the eyes of magic.” Hermione’s eyes lit up. This would be helpful in her research and just to make her feel at home, which was obviously James’ intention. “There’s one more thing.” James added as he closed the book. Hermione looked at him.

“How can you top this amazing library?” She asked. James grinned.

“You’ll see.” He said and led her along one of the aisles and to a portrait. Hermione gasped when she realized it was Diana.

“Diana!” She exclaimed.

“Hello, Hermione, dear. Your husband had me moved here just before the wedding. He knew how fond you’d grown of me. And I’m a Potter, I will always have a place in Potter Manor.” Diana explained.

“You’re a Potter?” Hermione asked. Diana nodded.

“I lived about a 100 years ago. I was the younger sister of your James’ grandfather.” She said. James nodded.

“I recognized her right away, but she asked me not to say anything.” James added. Hermione frowned.

“Why?” She asked.

“Because I did not want to change how you looked at me.” Diana told her.

“How come your portrait was in Hogwarts?” Hermione asked. Diana smiled.

“I was a professor there for a while. I used to hang in the Hall of Portraits in the manor, but I asked to have my portraits moved to Hogwarts for a change of scenery. But I have grown rather attached to you, Hermione, and when James asked if I wanted to move back here I was more than willing.” Diana explained.

“She guards a special shortcut only open to you and I. It leads directly to our suite of rooms. I figured you’d want better access to the library.” James said. Hermione threw her arms around him.

“Oh thank you! It’s perfect!” She gushed. He smiled and squeezed her tight.

“I’m glad you like it, sweetheart.” James told her, then added, “Oh, Dumbledore asked me to ask you to look for anything that might help the war effort. He’s putting you in charge of research and wants you to present any findings you have at the weekly Order meetings.” Hermione sighed. But she gave a small smile, at least this would be cover for her other research endeavors.

“Alright, that’s fine. I’ll see what I can find.” She said, with a nod.

“Good, Dumbledore will be pleased.” James said happily. Hermione cringed internally, pleasing Dumbledore was the very last thing she wanted to do. But that was not something she about to say to James, who trusted Dumbledore. Hermione linked her arm through James’.

“I believe your mother has a dinner party planned for tonight, to celebrate our return. We should both go get ready.” She said. James nodded and Diana’s portrait swung open, revealing a passageway with a door on the other side. The two of them walked arm in arm through the passage and opened the door into their chambers.

~

“Time turners” Hermione said clearly, tapping her wand on the catalogue book. Lists of books filled the pages. She decided to start fairly simple, and figure out what might happen to her here before she went on to figure out how she would make everyone believe that James had married Lily Evans. She looked down at the list. She had read the first six titles already, either while she had been at Hogwarts this past year, at the Leaky Cauldron, or back in third year when she’d first used a time turner. Hermione liked to know what she was using before she used it. She taped the seventh book on the list and followed the glowing of her wand through the stacks. She wondered if there was a way she could find multiple books at once. She found the book easily enough and returned to the catalogue table, which she had expanded so she could use it as her work table.

This time she tried tapping the next five books. She followed her wand again to the first one and found it still glowing. Two of the books were next to the first and the other two a ways down her current aisle. She heaved all five into her arms and returned to the table. Six books was a good start, she thought. She began with the first, reading intently.

The first three books basically reiterated what the other six books she had read said. She learned nothing new from them. But it was in the fourth book she stumbled across an obscure reference to the creator of time turners and his 3 year disappearance. She taped the catalogue again and said the wizard’s name. She quickly fetched the first book on the list, his autobiography, and two others, which centered on the creation of time turners, books she had not gotten to yet.

She leafed through his autobiography until she reached the time of his disappearance. He wrote that he had turned the time turner far too many times and ended up several centuries in the past. A passage caught her eye;

            _I did not know just how far back I had gone until I encountered another wizard. They barely believed I was even from the future. But a kind group of wizards took me in and I lived among them for many years. I had experimented enough with my device to know that it would not take you back unless you were meant to travel. My device could not transport me forward in time, no matter how many variations I tried. So I remained among that community. I lived with them for one hundred years. I died of natural causes at the age of one hundred and sixty, uncommonly old for a wizard. But, instead of actually dying, I was returned to the future, looking one hundred and sixty. Apparently I had been missing for three years. I am not sure why I was returned three years after I left but it is possible that the amount of years in the past I traveled and how long I remained there played a part. Few believed I had been able to travel that far back and fewer still believed I had died. But I know I did. I felt it. Then I felt the life return to my body. There were mere moments between the two, but I felt it. Time strives to correct itself._

Hermione blinked at the page. She could return. If the wizard spoke the truth, she would be returned to the future when she died, which would be soon. She could still help Harry, she could build a failsafe into the spell so that she would be able to lift it when she returned, and help her son, and best friend, defeat Voldemort once and for all. Now she just had to figure out a spell to use, and work on the details.

~

Months passed, the war grew worse, and Hermione’s plans grew bigger. All the memory charms she found were insufficient, so she set about creating her own, based on the ones she found in her research. The Potter Library was immensely helpful and she spent most of her time in there. Before she knew it summer was over and fall was nearly done. Her birthday was only celebrated with a small dinner, only the closest friends and family present. Christmas was quiet, the Order exchanged presents, trying to remain upbeat. The time Hermione didn’t spend in the library or with James, she split between Minerva and the Longbottoms, whom she had become close to. She wished she could save them, but their fate was out of her control.

It seemed like time sped by, and soon spring and then summer were upon them again. At some point, Hermione received word from Minerva that Lily Evans had died, killed by Voldemort himself, no less, when she refused to join his side. Apparently he was getting desperate and was recruiting all Slytherins and Ravenclaws, despite blood status. Hermione almost sighed in relief and asked Minerva if she could get a hold of the body for her. The older woman was slightly taken aback but said she’d do her best. Three days later Minerva delivered it to Hermione herself. Hermione hid it under stasis and disillusionment charms in an unused corner of the library. She set up an alarm spell to notify her if anyone came near it, whether they knew it was there or not. She also thought it was useful that Voldemort had killed her himself, given what Harry had told her about the ghosts emerging from Voldemort’s wand in the graveyard.

Fall came and went, once again Hermione’s birthday passed without much fanfare. It was late October when she felt the first signs of morning sickness. She idly wished that witches had home pregnancy tests, and went to a Healer. She asked James to come with, telling him she suspected she was pregnant and that he should be there to find out if she was or not. James was overjoyed and was practically skipping when they reached St. Mungos.

“Well, Mr and Mrs Potter, it looks like you are going have a child.” The Healer informed them. James smiled so wide Hermione thought his face might split in half. Hermione herself was infinitely happy and uncontrollably sad at the same time.

“Oh wow! Is it too early to tell if it’s a boy or a girl?” James asked in a rush of breath. The Healer smiled kindly at him.

“Yes it is. But we should know in a few weeks. I will schedule some routine appointments for you.” She told them. Then she turned to Hermione, “I know this is a dangerous time, but stress is very bad for the baby. I think it would be best if you did not do any fighting while you are pregnant.” Hermione nodded.

“Alright, Healer Simmons. I don’t do much fighting anyway.” She assured the Healer. Simmons smiled kindly at her.

“Good. I will see you in three weeks. I will be able to show you an image of the baby then.” She assured them and ushered them from her office.

James chattered in the entire way back to Potter Manor, which was admittedly short, since they simply used the Floo. He spoke of names and preparations for the baby. He mentioned that if it was a boy he’d like to name him after his grandfather, Harrison. Hermione’s head shot up.

“Yes. If it’s a boy we should name him Harrison. I like it. We can call him Harry for short.” She said, smiling happily. James nodded.

“It’s settled then. What about for a girl?” He asked. Hermione shrugged.

“I’m pretty sure it’s gonna be a boy.” She said, grinning. James raised his eyebrows at her.

“Oh really? And just how do you know that?”

“A mother always knows.” She said in what she hoped was a wise and mysterious voice. James burst out laughing as he held open the door to their rooms. Hermione starting laughing too, just as Sirius and Remus came around the corner.

“What are you two giggling about over there?” Sirius asked. James looked at Hermione.

“Can I tell them?” He asked. Hermione smiled and nodded. Sirius cocked his head at them, much like a dog.

“Tell us what?” He asked. James grinned broadly.

“We’re having baby!”

“MIONE-KINS IS PREGNANT! PRONGS IS GONNA BE A DADDY!” Sirius exclaimed, jumping up and down. “A little Prongslet!” He went on, still jumping and smiling. James and Hermione smiled at him, James wrapping his arm around his wife. Remus smiled at them.

“Congratulations you two.” He said. Hermione smiled at him.

“What is all this noise?” Came Dorea’s voice as she and Charlus made their way towards the quartet.

“MIONE IS PREGNANT! THERE’S GONNA BE A WITTLE BABY PRONGSLET!” Sirius continued to yell. Dorea gasped and smiled.

“I’m going to be a grandmother!” She exclaimed and rushed to hug her son and daughter-in-law. Charlus stood behind her and smiled, nodding at his son, who nodded back at him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the Healer's name. I had too. Bonus points if you get the blatant reference. Thanks for reading! Up next, Harry is born and the prophecy is made!


	8. Prophecy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry is born, a prophecy is made and Hermione and her family must go into hiding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so so sorry it took me so long to update. Real life was kicking my ass. But here you go, chapter 8! Read, review and enjoy!

“Just breathe, Mione, just breathe.” Came Sirius’ voice as he dragged her along. It was July 31st, 1980. Hermione as going into labour. James was in an Order meeting, and Sirius had happened to walk past the library and heard Hermione scream.

“I AM BREATHING, DAMNIT, SIRIUS!” She screamed at him as they made their way to St. Mungos. “WHERE IS JAMES?” She added, clutching tight to Sirius’ arm.

“He’s on his way. I sent my patronus to him. He’ll meet us there. Don’t worry. Keeping breathing, that’s what the Healer said. You have to breathe.” Sirius assured her.

“IF I STOP BREATHING I DIE SIRIUS! I’M NOT GONNA STOP BREATHING! STOP BLOODY TELLING ME TO BREATHE!” Hermione was still shouting. Finally they reached the front desk at St. Mungos.

“Hi.” Sirius greeting the witch behind it, who stared at them as if she saw people in such distress every day, which she probably did. “My friend here is about to have a baby.” He explained. The witch nodded.

“Does she have a personal Healer?” The witch asked. Sirius nodded. He turned to Hermione.

“What was her name again, Mione?” He asked.

“Healer Simmons.” Hermione gasped out, as a contraction ripped through her body. The witch behind the desk nodded. She waved her wand and a wheelchair appeared next to Hermione. Then she tapped a piece of paper in front of her and another witch appeared next to her.

“Healer Simmons has been alerted and is on her way. I’ll take you to the delivery room, Mrs Potter.” She said, helping Hermione into the wheelchair. “I’m Trainee Healer Skye. I’ll be assisting Healer Simmons today.” She continued then turned to Sirius, “Is this your husband?” Hermione and Sirius shook their heads.

“No, he’s a friend. My husband is on his way.” Hermione told her. Trainee Healer Skye nodded and smiled.

“Alright, let’s go have a baby, then.” She said and pushed the chair towards the lift. Sirius followed closely behind. Hermione was happy to be sitting down.

It wasn’t till Hermione was all settled into the room that the next contraction hit. Trainee Healer Skye had spelled her into a loose white hospital gown and helped her into the bed.

“BLOODY HELL! WHERE IS JAMES?!” Hermione cried as the contraction ripped through her.

“He’s on his way, Mione! He’ll be here soon!” Sirius assured her as Trainee Healer Skye set up a few monitoring spells. It was then that Healer Simmons entered the room.

“Mrs Potter, how are you feeling?” She asked, approaching the bed.

“LIKE I’M HAVING A BLOODY BABY! WHAT DO YOU THINK?” Hermione screamed at her. Healer Simmons nodded.

“Alright, let’s see how far along you are, shall we?” She asked, waving her wand over Hermione’s distended lower abdomen. An image of the baby appeared and Hermione was mesmerized by it. “Ah, he’s moving into position.” Healer Simmons commented. “Not long now, dear.” She told Hermione, who continued to stare at the three dimensional moving image of her son.

“HERMIONE!” Just then James burst into the room. Hermione tore her eyes away from the image and looked at her husband. He rushed to her side.

“James!” She cried, as he took her hand. “He’s coming! Harry’s coming!” She said, awe and pain both evident in her voice.

“Can’t we get her something for the pain? Are you in pain, babe?” James asked Healer Simmons before turning back to Hermione. His wife managed to nod.

“She can drink this potion.” Trainee Healer Skye said, handing a small vial to James, who helped Hermione to sit up and drink it. The effect was near instant. The pain was still there but it was more of a dull ache in the back of her mind. Hermione sighed in relief. James smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

“Alright, he’s in position. Please put your feet in the stirrups.” Healer Simmons said, waving her wand to raise the back of the bed so Hermione was more upright. Hermione did as instructed. James clutched her hand. “On my word, push. Keep pushing until I tell you otherwise.” The Healer continued.

“Come on, Mione, almost there.” James reassured her as he squeezed her hand. Hermione smiled at him but the smile turned to a grimace as another contraction ripped through her.

“Now! Push!” Healer Simmons said, positioning herself between Hermione’s legs. Hermione screwed up her face and pushed with all her might.

“Breathe, Mione, breathe. You can do this babe! Just a little more!” James encouraged, pushing her sweat-soaked hair off her forehead.

“Keep pushing! He’s crowning! Yes, there’s the top of his head. And his shoulders now!” Healer Simmons commented. Trainee Healer Skye handed James a cloth to mop the sweat from Hermione’s forehead.

“He’s almost here, Mione! Our little Harry!” James said in awe, wiping sweat from just below her hairline.

“One more big push!” Healer Simmons informed her. Hermione gripped James’ hand tight.

“AHHHHHHRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!” She screamed and put everything she had into that last push. Another cry filled the room then. A baby’s cry. Hermione collapsed exhausted onto the bed. But there was a smile on her face.

“Here we go, a beautiful baby boy.” Healer Simmons said, wrapping little Harry up in a blanket Trainee Healer Skye handed to her and spelling him clean. Then she handed the child to Hermione who smiled down at her baby.

“Oh Harry, my beautiful Harry.” She murmured, stroking his tiny face with her fingers. He stopped crying and looked up at her. She looked down into his brown eyes, so like hers. She knows he won’t have these eyes for long, that she will have to glamour him so he has Lily Evans’ green eyes. But for now he’s hers, her baby boy to love and protect for over a year.

“Oh wow, he’s amazing.” James said, looking down at his son in awe.

“You have a name picked out, right?” Trainee Healer Skye asked, holding up the magical birth certificate. Hermione nodded.

“His name is Harry James Potter.” She said, sharing a smile with James, who nodded in agreement. As she spoke, the name appeared on the charmed parchment. Trainee Healer Skye nodded and sent the parchment to be filed. She handed a copy of it to James, who sent it to the Potter Family Vault, where such things were stored.

“I have performed the necessary diagnostic spells and both mother and child are in perfect health. I’d like to keep you both for a few hours so that you can rest, Mrs Potter, but then you’ll be free to go.” Healer Simmons informed them, smiling. “If you would like to rest as well, Mr Potter, I can conjure a cot for you.”

“No thank you, Healer Simmons, I’ll just sit here for a while.” James said, smiling down at his wife and son again. Hermione held baby Harry out to James, who took him gently, cooing down at his son. He sat in the chair next to the bed, mindful of his son. Hermione watched them for a moment before her eyes drifted closed, exhausted from her endeavors.

A loud cry woke the young mother a few hours later. James was rocking little Harry back and forth, trying to sooth the squalling infant. James was pacing back and forth. Hermione pushed herself up.

“James, he’s probably hungry.” She said. James looked at her.

“Oh Mione, I’m sorry we woke you.” He said, “You’re probably right.” He conceded, looking down at the crying boy.

“It’s fine. Hand him here.” She said, holding out her arms. James placed their son in her arms and watched as she maneuvered him so he could attach himself to her breast. Once he found the nipple he suckled contently. “There, see? He was just hungry. Drink up baby.” She cooed at her son. She wanted him to have as much as possible to eat, knowing how the Dursleys’ would treat him once she and James were gone.

\--

A few weeks later Hermione strode purposefully into Hogwarts. She was on a mission. She knew it had been nearly a month since Dumbledore had heard the prophecy. The one that would send Voldemort after her family. She made her way to the Headmaster’s office. Minerva had given her the password and she knew Dumbledore would be there preparing for the start of the new school year. She barely stopped to give the password to the gargoyle and climbed the stairs two at a time. She didn’t even knock and breezed right up to his desk.

“This is the one and only time I will give you knowledge of the future.” She began. Dumbledore looked at her, startled.

“Mrs Potter?” He asked, confused and curious.

“It’s Harry. The prophecy you heard. It’s about my son. And possibly Neville Longbottom. But Voldemort will choose Harry.” Hermione told him. He blinked at her.

“The prophecy did speak of a boy born at the end of July…” Dumbledore began.

“Born as the seventh month dies, to parents who have thrice defied him, he will have power, be marked as equal. Yes, I know the prophecy. It’s about Harry. We need to go into hiding.” Hermione interrupted.

“How do you know all that?” Dumbledore still looked confused. Hermione ignored him.

“I don’t know if your brother told you he caught Severus Snape spying on you. He heard the beginning of the prophecy.” She continued, as if he had not spoken. “Voldemort knows and he won’t take long to figure out who to target. He’ll send Bellatrix Lestrange after the Longbottoms and he’ll come after my family himself.”

“How can you be certain?” He asked then. Hermione glared at him.

“Because I know! It’s already happened for me! In the future!” She exclaimed, becoming irritated.

“But you’ve changed things!” Dumbledore insisted.

“Actually, I don’t think I have.” She told him. He frowned.

“But you’re from the future! You can’t have been meant to marry James Potter!” He continued to argue. Hermione continued to glare.

“Do you know nothing of time turners, old man? Everything that has happened is meant to happen! Just help me prepare a safe house! Or do I have to do everything myself!?” Hermione slammed her fist on his desk. Dumbledore jumped back, startled.

“Alright. I’ll find somewhere and cast the fidelius charm myself.” He conceded. Hermione sighed.

“Thank you. Was that so hard?” With that she turned and swept out of the office.

\--

It was another month before the house was ready. Hermione watched sadly as Pettigrew was made secret keeper. She wished she could tell everyone that he really was a Death Eater, but this had to play out. Voldemort had to find them, in order to be temporarily destroyed. She knew she could change things too drastically. As it was she was lucky that most people who knew her personally would be dead and the only people the memories and to work hard on were the professors at Hogwarts. And Severus Snape. Blanket replacement of her with Lily would do fine for everyone else.

“Mione, you okay?” James asked her as they unpacked their things. The little house they were living in had apparently once belonged to Dumbledore’s family. Hermione had researched Dumbledore a bit during her time in the Potter Library. She knew what his father had done and what had happened to his sister. She’d also learned of his friendship with a young Gellert Grindelwald. She began to wonder about Dumbledore’s famous defeat of Grindelwald. But this what not the time to dwell on such things.

“I’m fine.” She replied, putting a photo on the mantel and then slipping her arms around her husband. “Just thinking.”

“About what?” He asked, pulling her close. She shrugged, nestling into his chest.

“Everything, really. I wish we didn’t have to hide. I miss the Library and so many other things.” She told him. She would have said more but a cry sounded from across the room. She pulled herself away from James and made her way to Harry’s crib. “Hey baby, what’s wrong?” She cooed to the crying infant. She reached into the crib and lifted him out. “Are you hungry? It’s just about dinner time for you, sweetie.” She continued, sitting down in one of the armchairs. She pulled her son to her breast and he suckled contently.

Part of Hermione knew that her time with her family was running out. But another part of her just wanted to enjoy what was left. The countdown to October 31st 1981 was on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good news is the next to chapters are already mostly written so updates should be quick but I can't promise anything.


	9. You're Going to Lose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Halloween. Hermione tells James everything and prepares for Voldemort's arrival.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh wow, this took a while, didn't it? Well, it was very hard to write. The hardest chapter so far. But here it is. So, as always, read, review and enjoy!

Hermione awoke knowing exactly what day it was. Halloween. The day her son was to become an orphan. She sighed and turned on her said, looking lovingly at her handsome husband. James Potter would forever be the best thing that had ever happened to her. But today was the day she had to tell him the truth. And the day he would die. An awful, awful day for all involved. Her mass memory spell was ready. She would place Lily Evans’ body in front of Harry’s crib and everyone would believe it was she who died here today and that Hermione had never existed. In a bout of wishful thinking, she had built a failsafe into the spell. The next time she held her son, the spell would be lifted. Even the extremely strong glamour she would place on her Harry, who had her eyes and her hair. He would have James’ hair and Lily’s green eyes. Her research suggested that when she died in this time she would return to her own. It was not certain, but it was a possibility she dearly wished for.

“Good morning love.” James said as he woke, catching her staring at him. She smiled.

“Morning, my James.” She said, leaning forward to give him a peck on the lips. He returned the kiss and smiled at her. Then Hermione sat up, looking a little sad.

“Mione, is something wrong?” James asked. Hermione closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath before looking at him.

“James, darling, there’s something I need to tell you.” She began.

“What is it? Are you okay?” He asked, suddenly very concerned, sitting up as well.

“You have to promise not to interrupt. You may not like what I’m about to tell you.” She warned. James looked confused but nodded all the same.

“I promise.” He confirmed. Hermione took another calming breath, looking at the man she loved.

“Alright, well, I’m going to start at the beginning. I was born in the future. I lived there for nearly eighteen years, attended Hogwarts, had a few best friends and some crazy adventures. Until an accident with a time turner brought me back to 1978. I know it’s hard to believe, but that’s how I knew Voldemort would come after us. But, you see, in the future…I’m not here. Not in the past. No one remembers me, not Remus, not Sirius, not any of the Hogwarts professors. In the past everyone in the time I’m from remembers, you marry Lily Evans and…and tonight you die…” She trailed off, unsure of what else to say.

“Lily Evans? Did she go to Hogwarts with us?” James asked, confused. Hermione nodded. Then James’ eyes widened. “What do you mean, tonight I die?”

“ _We_ die, actually. It’s a scary thing, knowing exactly when you’re going to die. Voldemort is going to find us. Pettigrew betrayed us. But everyone will believe it was Sirius. I’ve prepared a spell, so that everyone will remember the past I was taught. But I can’t do much else.” Hermione told him sadly.

“But Peter wouldn’t! He’s my friend!” James exclaimed. Hermione shook her head.

“He is weak. Voldemort got to him before we were even out of Hogwarts.” She informed him.

“But what about Harry? He’s only a baby! And Voldemort is after him because of that prophecy! Is he going to die tonight too?” James asked, becoming frantic. Hermione shook her head once more.

“No, Harry will survive tonight. I have created an extremely strong glamour that will protect him. It will be as if I was never here.”

“Oh Merlin. I can see why you never told me this. But why tell me now?”

“Because I hated lying to you. And because I wanted you to know the truth before we died. So that we could spend our last day both knowing the truth. I’m so sorry.” She finished, throwing her arms around him and bursting into tears. She sobbed into his shoulder while he wrapped his arms around her in return and held her tight. They stayed like that for a while until the spell they had set to alert them when Harry woke went off and the reluctantly parted to go and check on their son.

James conjured a bottle while Hermione lifted Harry from his crib.

“Mama! Mama!” The little boy gurgled happily and reached his arms towards her.

“Yes baby, Mama’s here.” She cooed at her son while James handed her the bottle and she heated it up with a wandless, wordless spell and began to feed Harry.

“Is there anything we can do, to, you know, be ready? For later?” James asked. Hermione shook her head.

“I’ve got everything ready. I just need to put the glamour on Harry. But I want to wait as long as possible for that.” She told him. He nodded, just watching his wife and son, letting the image of them together be ingrained into his mind before he met his fate tonight.

 

It turned out that her last day with her husband and baby son was one of the calmest ever. Harry didn’t cry all day. He was sweet and good and that made everything worse. Even if she returned to the future, she would never see her son as a little boy every again. He was all grown up in the time she was returning to. And sure, she had seen him grow from an eleven-year-old to a sixteen, nearly seventeen-year-old, but she hadn’t known he was here son at that time. It was different.

But now it was time. Night had fallen and Voldemort would soon arrive. The glamour was in place. Lily Evans’ body was in front of Harry’s crib, still under a disillusionment charm. That was set to drop when Voldemort tried to kill Harry.

A crash at the front door signaled Voldemort’s arrival.

“Hermione! He’s here! Take Harry and run!” James screamed. Hermione took one last look at her husband then dashed into Harry’s room, placing the boy in his crib. The noise had frightened him and he was crying.

“Harry, its okay. Mama loves you, Dada loves you.” She whispered to the boy through the bars. He whimpered at her and clutched at the sides of the crib. She heard the telltale thud and approaching footsteps that meant her husband was dead. She could not stop the tears. She turned towards the door as it blew open. There he stood. Voldemort. He was not what she expected. He raised his wand.

“Stand aside, girl. You are valuable. Save yourself.” Voldemort offered, almost calmly.

“No!” Hermione said, standing firm in front of her son. Voldemort sneered.

“Stand aside!” He cried.

“You’re going to lose.”

“Avada Kedavra!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is mostly written. Handwritten that is, so I need to type it. But after that...well I don't have anything planned. I'm not even sure where I want the story to go after this.


	10. Harry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione return to the future and Harry learns the truth about who he is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, another chapter. Not super fast, but not as slow as before either. Then again, I knew exactly what I wanted for this chapter. So here you go.

Hermione saw a flash of green light and felt herself falling backwards through the air. She landed with a thud and looked around. She was in the Gryffindor Common Room, and in one of the chairs by the fire sat none other than Harry Potter. Hermione gasped and Harry looked over and saw her. His face lit up.

“Hermione!” He cried and launched himself at her as she stood up.

“Harry.” She said softly, wrapping her arms around him.

“Where have you been? We’ve been worried sick—“ Harry started but was cut off by a surge of magic around them. Harry pulled back as he began to change. His hair grew lighter and less messy, the shape of his nose changed slightly and his eyes turned brown. He blinked at her.

“Oh Harry…” She murmured, knowing her glamour and memory charm had broken, just as she had hoped they’d might.

“What’s happening?” Harry asked, confused. She conjured a mirror and handed it to him. He gasped when he saw his new appearance. “I look…like you, Hermione.” He said after a moment, then added, “And you look…older.” Hermione smiled.

“I am older. I’m 21 now.” She told him, “I was in the past.” She went on, “And I think I just died.” Harry looked even more confused.

“The past? You spent over two years in the past?”

Hermione nodded.

“That still doesn’t actually explain why I look different.” Harry pointed out.

“Actually, Mr Potter, it does.” McGonagall arrived in the common room then. “Hermione, you did not have to include me in your memory charm, I would have kept your secret.” She added, to Hermione. Hermione smiled at her.

“I didn’t want to place that burden on you, Minerva. I didn’t want you to have to be worried about giving me away.” Hermione told her kindly. Minerva smiled.

“Wait, wait, wait! What the bloody hell is going on here?!” Harry asked, beyond confused at this point.

“Language!” Both women chided. Hermione grinned and Harry looked appropriately chastised.

“Sorry. What’s going on though?” He apologized and asked again.

“What’s going on, Mr Potter, is that a very powerful glamour and memory charm has just broken. One cast by your mother to protect you.” Minerva told him.

“My mother? Lily?” Harry asked. Hermione shook her head.

“No, the memory charm only made everyone believe Lily was your mother.” She told him. He frowned.

“So Lily wasn’t my mother? Then who was?” Harry asked.

“I suggest, Mr Potter, if you would like to know that you should fetch the photo album given to you by Hagrid.” Minerva told him. Hermione shot her a grateful look, not having been sure how she was going to tell Harry she was his mother. Harry darted up the stairs.

“Minerva, do you happen to know what happened to Hatty? I fed her enough magic to keep her alive for at least 20 years and asked her to keep Potter Manor in order with the other elves.” Hermione asked her friend.

“I believe she is still there. Why not try calling her?” Minerva suggested. Hermione nodded.

“Hatty?” She called out. The elf popped into existence beside her.

“Oh Mistress! Mistress is back!” She exclaimed, rushing to hug Hermione’s legs.

“Hello Hatty.” Hermione said, smiling at the little elf. “Is Potter Manor livable? Are all mine and James’ things moved there as I asked?”

“Of course, Mistress! Hatty be keeping all of Mistress’ things in good condition. And Master James’ and Little Master Harry’s too! Hatty even be watching Little Master Harry as he grows! Muggles bad but Hatty tries to make things better.” Hatty informed her. Hermione smiled.

“Thank you, Hatty.” Hermione told her. “You may return to the Manor, but be ready to come back here and bring Harry and I there, okay?” Hermione asked.

“Of course, Mistress!” Hatty said, and disappeared, just as Harry came back down the stairs.

“Was that a House-elf?” Harry asked. Hermione nodded. “What about SPEW?” He continued. Hermione laughed.

“Someone finally explained to me about House-elves. That one is my personal elf, Hatty.” Hermione explained. Harry nodded, then held up the photo album.

“Hermione, why is every photo of my mother replaced by you?” He asked, and opened it to the picture taken at graduation. James’ arms were wrapped around Hermione and they were all grinning like fools, even James’ parents. Hermione smiled and gave a small sigh, glancing at Minerva, who shrugged. She took a deep breath.

“Because I’m your mother, Harry.” She told him. He stared at her.

“You’re my mother? That’s why I look like you now?” Harry asked, shocked. Hermione nodded.

“I cast a glamour on you to protect you.”

“But how? How is all this possible?” Harry asked then. Hermione sighed.

“I was at the top of the Astronomy Tower, the night Dumbledore fell. I was fiddling with one of the time turners we got from the Ministry and then I ended up in 1978.” Hermione explained. Harry flipped through the photo album again.

“That’s some powerful magic, Hermione…” Harry said in awe. He paused on a picture of Hermione in the Potter Library. She was pregnant and grinned up at the camera before looking down at her belly and stroking it. “Where was this taken?” he asked, looking at it curiously.

“Potter Library, in Potter Manor.” Hermione answered. “Would you like to go there?” She asked then, ready to call Hatty.

“I—I don’t know…didn’t my parents live in Godric’s Hollow?” He asked, still not quite ready to call Hermione his mother. Hermione nodded.

“Briefly yes, after you were born. But for the majority of our marriage, your father and I lived at Potter Manor, which served as the Headquarters for the Order at the time. You only lived there for a few months. Sirius and Remus as well as a few other members of the Order lived there too.” She explained.

“But how can you be here? Didn’t you die?” Harry asked then, still not understanding.

“Well, when someone dies in a time that is not their own, they are returned to their own time, but at whatever age they died and at a time proportionally ahead of the time they left. Or so my research suggested.” Hermione gave a small laugh. “And well, it seems to be correct.” Harry stared at her.

“Could…could we maybe go to Potter Manor?” Harry asked hesitantly, “I’d, uh, like to see it…and maybe learn more about…you and my dad?” He continued, just as hesitantly. Hermione smiled.

“Of course! Let me just call Hatty and she’ll take us there.” She replied, and as if the little elf knew she was needed, she popped up between them.

“Little Master Harry!” Hatty squeaked excitedly. Harry looked startled. Hermione chuckled.

“Perfect timing, Hatty.” Hermione commented with a smile. “Could you take us to the Manor now?”

“Yes, Mistress! Everything is ready for you!” Hatty announced and grabbed both Hermione and Harry’s hands and suddenly they were standing in a grand foyer. Harry looked around in awe while Hermione smiled, happy to be back in what she would always consider home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if it seems a bit short, but this was a logical stopping point. The next chapter will be a bit more intense and the plot can move forward much more quickly.

**Author's Note:**

> So did you like it? I rarely write from Hermione's point of view, despite her being the character I relate to the most, so I hope it turned out okay. The stuff with the house-elf was difficult to write because she has so little choice about how to act in this scenario. Up next, Hermione meets James Potter.


End file.
